


Sweet Things

by poisontaster



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Happy, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-12
Updated: 2008-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: Ianto is a stress baker.





	Sweet Things

In the normal run of things, Ianto Jones is the secret-keeper of Torchwood and nobody thinks that Jack can hold water. Which is completely unfair, because Jack is privy to plenty of secrets, thank you kindly. 

Like, say, for example, that Ianto is a stress baker. 

It's completely true. Shhh.

And there's plenty of stress to go around in a job like theirs, which means Jack has an endless supply of cookies, cakes, and other, equally delicious trifles to keep him satisfied. 

Sweet things. 

Jack hasn't quite figured out _where_ Ianto is doing his baking, since the kitchenette in the Hub is barely adequate to heat up the copious amounts of takeaway that filters through it, but he really wouldn't put it past Ianto to whip up his marvels of sugar and butter and chocolate—oh, God, the _chocolate_ —in one of those Easy-Bake Oven thingies with the light bulb.

But in any case, any time Jack comes up into the Hub and sees that missed smudge of flour across the tip Ianto's nose, he feels something warm his belly like the best sex he has yet to have and a lift to his step that will last the whole day. 

The rest of the team doesn't know. They think Ianto gets it all from a bakery and neither Ianto nor Jack thinks to disabuse them of that notion. Ianto because… Well, Jack doesn't really know why Ianto keeps it a secret. Jack doesn't tell anyone because he doesn't like to share. 

He's just fine with stealing, though.

If you'd tasted Ianto's snickerdoodles, you'd understand. 

It's an ongoing war between him and Ianto—though Jack suspects Ianto often lets him win. Jack is fine with that. More cookies for him. 

He has hiding places all over the Hub; in the secret drawer of his desk, down in one of the morgue drawers, one of the cabinets in the autopsy room that he's rigged to make it seem like it's jammed shut. A couple in the vaults, but it's a hassle to get down there and he likes them closer to home. Then there's the vent near his bed (best of all for late night snacking), and the terrifying, deadly looking sculpture-like thing in the meeting room that he's told them is an Asurian fertility totem, but is really a Loditharian cookie jar (they'll believe anything sometimes, seriously). 

Ianto pretends to be exasperated about it. "Where did the scones go? There were brownies here just a moment ago!" But there's a gleam in his eye when he asks it and Jack will just blink and spread his hands innocently. _No idea what you're talking about, Ianto._

No one is fooled. 

And Ianto never confronts anyone but Jack about it, which Jack thinks is _completely unfair_ , because Owen's always stuffing the biscotti into his pockets for later and Tosh always takes the good Danish before anyone else gets their shot. And don't even get him _started_ on Gwen's completely selfish hogging of the lemon bars. They get plenty. You know, of the stuff that actually makes it out for the team.

What? He's their fearless leader. He's entitled to a few…perks. 

"So _this_ is where they've gone!" Ianto will scold later, much later. "You only want me for my biscuits." Ianto pulls a mournful face, seated on the edge of Jack's desk but that twinkle is back in his eye. God, Jack loves that twinkle. Ianto's mouth is marked up with kisses and flecks of chocolate where Jack generously shared and he loves that too. "It's a wonder you're not round as a blueberry."

"Mmm. Blueberry. Sounds delicious." Jack tugs Ianto down slowly by his tie, determined to get the last sweetness from those lips. "Besides, that's not all I want you for." Jack laps at Ianto's mouth, suckles, enjoying the rising rush of Ianto's breath. "I need someone to help me...work it all off."

"Given your predilection for sweet things, sir, I suggest we start you on a _strict_ exercise regimen right away." Ianto's smile is quietly smug, the hand he puts over Jack's heart steady.

"That's what I like to see." Jack slips the buttons on Ianto's shirt, deft snaps of his fingers. "Initiative."

"Keep going as you are, you'll see a damn sight more than that."

**Author's Note:**

> A snickerdoodle, for those of you who might not know (and are curious) is a sugar cookie that's covered/coated in cinnamon and sugar. Wikipedia suggests that it may also be called a jumble.


End file.
